Caught In The Wing's Of Love Shannon Moore
by Eight Pack Of Retardation
Summary: This story is about the love/hate relationship between Kimberly Khan & Shannon Moore. Summary's are for the weak...just like expiration date's :P Character's Include: Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Others ? , Kimberly Khan OC
1. The Love They Never Knew

**/Memo/ I do not own anyone in WWE or TNA. I only own Kimberly Khan.**

"Look you guy's I'm so sorry for dropping this on you without any kind of notice but I really think I'm doing what is best for me".

I felt so helpless as I continued defending myself against an entire roster of angry wrestlers. We were all gathered out in the hall. I had just told them about my decision to switch from WWE to TNA.

"I understand why some of you are angry-"

"Some of us?" Melina, my best friend, questioned me. "You are abandoning us for our rival company, we are all angry and disappointed in you." She stated as she began examining her nails.

"I know that and I know that I seem like the worse person in the world right now...but if you just saw things from my point of view-"

"We would be able to see what a lying backstabber you are" Maryse said before rolling her eye's and walking back to her locker-room.

"I've been with WWE for as long as I can remember." I paused praying someone would understand my decisions or at least give me the chance to explain them. "I just need to break out and explore my other opportunities."

"Do you honestly expect us to just forgive you when you are leaving all of us in a moments notice?" Jeff asked.

"I'm so sorry...I hope that one day you will all be able to forgive me and accept my decision. It's been an honor working with all of you-"

At this point many turned their backs on me and entered their respective locker-rooms.

I just watched with tears in my eye's as they all left me. And then I realized, I wasn't the one who abandoned them, they were the ones who abandoned me.

**/Shannon's P.O.V/**

I watched as Kim pleaded her case with the other superstars.

I listened as she told us about her decision to switch from WWE, the company she has been with for a mere 2 years, to TNA a company that was just getting on it's feet.

For once in my life I felt an emotion I wasn't used to. Was it pity or was it guilt? Either way they were not feelings I expected to have towards Kimberly Khan.

Ever since Kim started in WWE we had never seen eye to eye. Any time we were around each other we went at it…and not in the good way

**/Kimberly's WWE Debut/**

"Hey man, you wanna do something' after the show?" Jeff asked me seeming more interested in his new script than me.

"Yea. I got nothing' better to do" I replied with a sigh. "New storyline?" I asked making small talk.

"Yeah. Something to do with a new diva" He said rolling his eye's and folding up the papers.

"New diva? I like the sound of that." I replied smirking to myself.

"Yea? Beth doesn't." He laughed as he saw my reaction.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked already knowing the answer.

His smile disappeared. "Don't even get me started." He replied in a firm but joking voice. "Well I gotta go talk to Vince about this storyline. See ya later tonight." He said turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Poor Jeff." I mumbled just as my phone began vibrating. I turned the corner and just as I pulled it out I was pulled to the ground.

"Aww. What the hell?" I questioned trying to get back to my feet. That's when I saw her.

Beautiful. The only word I could think to describe her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to help me up." She yelled in an accent that screamed "New Jersey".

After that day Kim and I had continuously wasted hours bickering back and forth. Jeff and Matt swore we would get together sooner or later. They say I talk about her too much for me to truly despise her.

Ever since meeting her I had thought up a few more keen words to describe her. 'Bitch' being one of the few.

**/Present Day/ **

"Shannon, hello! Anyone home?" I heard someone yelling in my face. I looked down into the rage filled eye's of Kimberly Khan. She continued yelling at me, her 'Jersey' accent as strong as ever.

"Ugh. Do we really have to do this right now?" I questioned leaning back against the wall behind me.

"Oh what? Did the 'Prince of Punk' suddenly go soft on me?" I resisted the urge to make a sex joke out of her statement.

"No, Kim." I stated walking towards my locker-room. I hid a small smile as I heard her behind me trying her best to keep up with me. I turned around just as she collided into my chest. "Look. I have better things to do then argue with you all day." I said as I extended my hand to help her up.

"Since when!" She asked as she took my hand and pulled me down to the ground next to her. Should've seen that one coming.

"Since your leaving" I said with a little bit too much venom in my voice then intended.

"So…are you mad that I'm leaving too?" She asked, seriously, looking into my eye's. I turned my head trying to avoid contact.

"No I just…I hope you are happy in TNA" I replied pulling myself up from the ground and entering my locker-room. I sat down on the couch. "3...2...1" I mumbled as my door was swung open.

After two years of continuous fights I knew Kim like the back of my hand.

"So that's it?" She questioned standing in front of me simultaneously blocking my view of the TV. "After everything we've been through, after all the fight's we've had all I get is a 'have a nice life'" She spat with her hands on her hips. God she looked gorgeous.

"I thought it was a nice, happy, ending." I replied moving my head so I could get a good view of the TV.

"So we're done? That's it? It's over?" She questioned sounding more hurt than angry.

"That's it. Kim you don't get it do you?" I stood face to face with her.

"Don't get what?" She turned her head away from me.

"You don't get that you are the one leaving. You are the one who is picking up everything and moving to a new company. I'm not leaving you. Melina isn't leaving you. Jeff isn't leaving you. You are leaving us." I said mentioning all of the people that she had grown close to…and myself.

She sighed. "Right….I have a plane to catch so if you don't mind." She went to the door but just as she opened it I slammed it closed placing my self in front of her.

"Kim, you don't understand that…that I need you" I said as I brought her lips to mine.

As I pulled away from her she brought her hand to my face. Forcefully.

"What the hell, Kim?" I questioned as my hand snapped back.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I guess it's just a reflex with you." She said as she came to examine my face. "I'm going to get some ice."

I watched as she walked out of the room. 'Who are you kidding, Shannon. You two have been enemies for years and you think that's all just going to change.?'

"Here." She came back in and handed me the ice. By this time I was seated on the couch. She sat next to me. "I really am sorry." She said as she gently placed the ice on my face.

After a few minutes she pulled it away. "Eww." She squeaked as she brought her hand up to the same spot.

"Oww. Bitch, stop poking it." I yelped causing her to quickly pull her hand away and place it in her lap.

"Look, I'm not trying to say that you brought this on yourself but you are the one who kissed me." She stated with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. I must've been blinded by that blonde hair you bleach every three weeks." I looked up to see her smile disappear.

She quickly stood up and handed me the ice. "Right. Well I have to go before I miss my plane" she said as she played with her hands.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said as I watched her grab her pocketbook from the inn table.

"No, it's totally fine." She said plastering a fake smile on her face. "The kiss was just a mistake." my heart slightly broke. "So I guess I'll see you around….or not. It really was great working with you…or not." She said with a half-hearted smile.

I returned it. "Yea. Well. Bye. I guess?"

"Yea. Bye" She said as she walked out of the door to begin her new career as a TNA Knockout.

Thanks for reading (and leaving feedback?) Next chapter up soon!


	2. Introduction To Familiar Faces

***2 Years Later***

"Introducing the new TNA Knockout's Champion… Awesome Kong!"

I looked up as the ref. raised Kong's hand while she held her newly won title in the other. I forced myself off of the mat where I had been lying to the face of the beast known as 'Awesome Kong'. I stretched out my hand telling her we had both put on a great show, clearly that was a mistake…

**/ In the medical room/**

"Look, Christian, I know I got a little banged up after my match and all but I don't see a reason for me to be here." I angrily stated to my best… and pretty much my only true friend in TNA.

"Kimberly Louise Khan" I cringed at the of my full name "you just got mauled by a woman who is 10 times your size and you are telling me you are perfectly fine?"

"Kim you are perfectly fine the medic said as he re-entered the room. I stuck my tounge out at Christian. "A few scratches and bruises here and there but nothing you can't handle." H e said smiling sweetly at me. "Your free to go." I hopped off the table and exited the room, Christian following closely behind me.

"Oh he so likes you", he stated keeping the same pace as me. I laughed as he continued his "bug-a-boo" antics. "And so what if he does?" I asked as I turned my body so it was facing him while continuing my 'walk of elegance'. "I'm just saying he will be in your pants in less than two weeks."

"Did you just call me a whore?" I asked faking a hurt expression while turning my back on him "no sweetheart I'm calling you a slut."

"Christian, Dixie wants to see you in her office as soon as possible." A techie shyly whispered while looking down at his feet. "Ahaha, someone's in trouble" I sang while poking Christian's sides. "Oh and you as well, Kim" the techie blushed while avoiding eye contact. "What was that you were saying" he responded walking ahead of me.

"You knock"

"No, you knock"

"No, you"

Neither Christian nor I were enthusiastic about speaking to Dixie. "You're the one who is in trouble." I whispered. "But you're the one who…look I'm not going to be the one to do it so that leaves you." He replied moving so he was no longer blocking the door.

"Fine, but you're the one who is opening it… and you are walking in first." I said bringing my hand up to touch the door to make a sound that was barely audible. "Come in" I heard a soft female voice respond. "She doesn't sound angry" Christian said slowly opening the door.

"Hello." Dixie stated smiling up at the pair of us. "Are you mad?" I asked hiding behind Christian. "No. Why would I be mad?" She questioned laughing at my behavior. "I dunno, probably something that Christian did." I responded grabbing a chair and watching as Christian rolled his eyes and did the same.

That's when I saw him, the most beautiful, most unique man on the face of this earth.

"Christian, Kimberly, I wanted to re-introduce you two to Shannon Moore, the 3rd member of your team in your six man tag match for tomorrow night." I looked down as I twiddled my thumbs. "Obviously you three already know each other from your time in that…other company." I rolled my eyes, why can't she just say WWE like everybody else?

"Well, it's nice to be re-introduced to you" Christian said reaching behind my head while shaking Shannon's hand. They broke apart; I could feel 3 sets of eyes watching me. "Ahem" I looked up to the expectant and somewhat annoyed eyes of Dixie. "Yeah, hey" I said moving around uncomfortably in my seat.

"Uh…Well then, I assume you 3 will put on a great show tomorrow night…thank you, you are dismissed." Dixie said trying to ignore the obviously awkward tension in the room.

We exited her office and I stumbled to keep up with Christian's pace. "So we should get together with Team-3D and Taylor Wilde and review how the match is going to go tomorrow." Shannon yelled after us.

Christian spun around meeting Shannon's eyes "Yeah, that sound's like a great idea." He replied sounding a little over-ecstatic "…But I'm a little tired, maybe we could go to the hotel." I looked up at with a 'what the hell are you up to' look.

"Sure, man, whatever you prefer" Shannon said with that gorgeous southern accent which made my heart flutter every time I heard it.

"Ok, so I guess I'll be riding with you and Taylor and Shannon will ride with Bubba and Devon." I said directing my comments to Christian more so than Shannon. "Uh, no I think it'll be me, Taylor, and Bubba and you, Shannon, and Devon…if that's ok with you Shannon." Christian replied with a slight smirk. "Of course not a problem" he responded plastering the same, sadistic look on his face…only much, much hotter.

"Ok. So you go with Shannon and I'll see you at the hotel." Christian said giving me a hug before turning around.

"But, wait." I yelled causing him to turn and wait for me to continue. "Umm….m-my stuff is in your car." I replied expecting him to give in, but to no avail. "Don't worry about it, everything will get to the hotel safe and sound. You have my word." He laughed as he continued walking in the opposite direction.

I slowly turned to meet the eyes of my so-called "enemy". We stayed there for what seemed like forever just staring into each other's eyes. I wanted so bad to just run up to him and apologize for leaving him when he needed me most. I wanted to place tender kisses all over his body but I feared the rejection that would come afterword.

"Umm, I think we should get to the hotel, Christian's probably worried about you." He said turning so his back was to me. "But what about Devon?" I quietly asked. "He told me earlier he already had a ride." I stared at my feet as we continued walking down the hallway. We stayed in the same awkward yet somewhat comfortable silence until we got into his hummer.

As he turned on the car he turned so he was facing me in the seat. "You know, I'm not mad at you for leaving." My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met. "R-really?" I questioned silently kicking myself for stuttering in his presence yet again. "Yeah, I think it was the best move you made in your career. You did what you thought was right and now look at you, you are the TNA knockout's champion." He said, his smile making me melt.

"Former." I eventually stated. "Former, what?" He questioned. "Former knockout's champion…ever since last night." I replied fumbling with my fingers. "Oh, tough break. I guess that would explain the bruises." He said examining my body with his eyes. "Yeah." I quietly answered.

**/At The Hotel/**

"Eh, lovebirds where've ya been?" Was the first thing I heard when I walked into Christian's and my hotel room. "Fucking in the park. Where do ya think? We've been stuck in traffic for the last half hour." Shannon responded. "Aww, see I told you guy's Kim loved Shannon." Christian sheepishly stated which turned into laughter as I gasped at the words I just I heard "That's not true" I told everyone then I turned and looked up at Shannon "That's not true" I said as he simply nodded with a tiny smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to my so-called "best friend". "Fuck you" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "You'll think me one day" he whispered back continuing his game over poker between the others. "And what day would that be" I questioned still pissed off at him. "The day when you get in Shannon's pants." He said this time loud enough for the whole room to hear. I simply sunk in my seat while looking down at my shoes.

'Not possible even if I were the luckiest girl in the world' I thought to myself.

Thank you guy's so much for all of the reviews! And thank you for reading and supporting my story. Hope you enjoyed it so far! 33 New chapter up soon!


End file.
